


He'd Give His Life For You

by LegacyofMagnar



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Fear, Other, Realization, Sadness, episode 45
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 10:05:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8282008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegacyofMagnar/pseuds/LegacyofMagnar
Summary: Keyleth explains to Vex how she was brought back.





	

_'H-He said take him instead. Is-is what he told the entity. He offered his life for yours.'_ Vex froze as those words kept running through her mind. She had finally cornered Keyleth to find out why Vax was acting so odd. Keyleth, in her own awkward way, had explained to Vex how she was brought back from the dead; how Kashaw had done the ritual and how Zahra, Pery, and Vax had contributed. 

The fact that Vax would give his life for her's didn't surprise her. She would do the same for him, that's how it always had been. But the thought of being left alone without him because of her scared Vex more than anything. More than when they were taken from their mother, more than when they realized that Thordak was the one to kill her.

"And my biggest fear was neither of you were going to come back," Keyleth sighed and looked at Vex. "He offered his life for you."

Vex looked away and wiped the tears from her face. She breathed heavily and covered her mouth with fear at the thought that they both could have died.

"For all we know he," Keyleth paused. "That offer was accepted."

Vex nodded her head. "Alright."

Keyleth looked down at her lap. "If I had to guess, it was probably the Raven Queen herself."

Vex nodded again. "Well, it's rather suiting isn't it."

"He seems to do that quite a lot." Keyleth said. She smiled at Vex.

Vex chuckled breathily. "Yes." She faced Keyleth again and cupped her face. "Keyleth? Thank you, dear." Vex releases Keyleth. She hesitated for a moment before dinally leaving the room. Her heart broke at the sound of Keyleth sobbing as she closed the door.

_'He would have died for you.'_


End file.
